He Just Might Do
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Tim's night watching the crime scene in episode 107 SubRosa.


Title: He Just Might Do  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: Episode 107 Subrosa  
Category: Gen  
Summary: Tim's night watching the crime scene.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Annie for betaing this for me.

Challenge: S1 Missing scene challenge in NCIS Gen Fanfiction a yahoo group.

* * *

NCIS Agent Timothy McGee rubbed his arms and stared out into the night hoping that the motion would help him warm up. The night wasn't really that cold but standing out in the dark alone was enough to make anyone feel chilly especially when the wind picked up and blew in off the water.

He paced a little to the left and then to the right hoping that it would help but it didn't. He was standing on a pier next to where there had been an overturned drum and a body earlier. The chemical spill was gone, so were the drum and the body as well. They'd been cleaned up a long time ago, and he was still here, like a chump, but there was no way he was leaving, just in case Tony had told the truth.

Continuing to pace back and forth, Tim wondered it this was what it meant to be a field agent. Standing around and doing nothing in the cold and dark, alone. He'd always imagined that he'd be part of a team, have people to support him.

When he was a boy he'd watched the NIS agents work a case on the base where his family had lived while his father was overseas. He didn't remember what had happened, only the agents. They had worked seamlessly, not asking what needed to be done, just doing it.

Just like Gibbs, Kate and Tony. They accepted and respected each other and that was something that Tim had craved all his life. Each had their own strengths and weaknesses.

He'd always been a geek and that put him on the edge of the crowd, never part of it. He'd hoped that things would be different when he joined NCIS, that they would appreciate his intellect, but so far he was still a geek and on the outside. His presence here in the middle of the night proved it.

From behind him a voice called, "Agent McGee!"

Tim turned around squinting in the dark. He was sure that he knew that voice but he had no idea why the senior agent would be here. He swallowed, wondering if he was in trouble. A figure emerged silently, carrying two cups of coffee. "What are you doing here, Agent McGee?" Gibbs asked, holding out one of the cups.

Stumbling slightly over his words as he took the cup, Tim said, "Tony-Agent Dinozzo told me to secure the crime scene overnight. So here I am." He tried to stand tall and appear confident in his actions.

Gibbs took a sip and nodded. "Uh huh. And just what needs to be secured?" he asked, looking around the empty pier. "You know he was just yanking your chain?"

Anger flashed over Tim; then it was gone and he sighed. "I wondered about that. The forensic guys left hours took the drum. I think it was going to your lab in DC and then the guys cleaned up the chemical spill, but I stayed." Tim kicked the ground. "I should have known."

A smiled crossed Gibbs' face. "You can drink that, you know?" He motioned to the cup in Tim's hand. "You look cold and it will help warm you up."

"Oh, right." Tim took a sip of the strong, hot brew and choked. "Ugh, that's gross."

The smile on the other man's face got even bigger. "Tony didn't mean anything by it, Agent McGee. Once you've been around a while he'll get tired of it, maybe." He took a sip of from his own cup, obviously enjoying the strong taste. "Head home, Agent McGee. I'm sure I'll be seeing you in the morning. It's going to be a long day. Watch out for Tony, he'll get you again if he can. Listen to your instincts; that's what they're there for."

Tim nodded, realizing Gibbs was right. "Thanks for the coffee and the advice, sir."

Gibbs disappeared as silently as he'd come, but his voice floated back to McGee. "Don't call me sir."

"Yes, Boss, See you in the morning." Tim stared off into the darkness after Gibbs, wondering if he'd made a good impression or a bad one on the Senior Field Agent. Gibbs must think he was the idiot probie that DiNozzo had labeled him.

Then he heard, "You did a good job today, McGee. Keep it up and you'll be a good agent."

A smile blossomed on Tim's face and he felt much better as he headed off to his car. Warmed by Gibbs' praise he dropped the gross cup of coffee in the first trash can he saw. That stuff was vile!

* * *

Gibbs slipped behind the wheel of his car and took another drink of coffee. He looked back at McGee who was heading off in different direction. His shoulders were no longer slumped in defeat.

The young agent held promise and given the right mentor he'd be one of NCIS best agents in a few years. But Gibbs wasn't a man who moved quickly, he'd watch and evaluate the situation first like he'd done when he was a sniper, and if it turned out his instincts were correct he'd bring McGee into the circle.

Then he'd have the missing piece and his team would be complete. He watched McGee throw away the coffee. Yep, he just might do.

* * *

This was my first NCIS fic although have seen and own most of the seasons. I love this show and now I just have to get my muse to help me finish the longer story I have kicking around my computer.


End file.
